Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 7
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter seven of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary for the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''7 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 6 'Next: 'Chapter 8 Chapter Summary :Leopardstar is nervously shuffling her paws, uncomfortable in their new camp. Ever since the Gathering Tigerstar had been using all three of their camps to help all the cats, but now in the main camp there were only ShadowClan cats. She watches as Heavystep and Lightningcloud deposit prey onto the fresh-kill pile, and the ShadowClan cats gobble it down and fling the bones away, then later use the bones to build a big hill of bones. Leopardstar shivers, wondering what she'd done. She shivers again as Heavystep and Lightningcloud's defeated faces show the worst, and she remembers Reedkit, who had died, leaving Snakekit alone. :Leopardstar miserably wonders if the strongest claw means Tigerstar, and wonders how blood, fire and lion tie in, and how mist and reeds could save them. :Later, she walks into camp with her jaws full of prey, and Tigerstar stares at her from the Bonehill, with Blackfoot sitting beside it. Leopardstar deposits her fresh-kill then sits down next to the Bonehill. Leopardstar quietly apologizes that she'd done this, but knowing that there was no turning back now. She thinks about the half-Clan cats, who were starving in the fox den. Leopardstar wishes Stonefur was there with her, but is thankful that no one had mentioned Reedpaw or Primrosepaw. She'd kept the apprentices out of Tigerstar's focus. Mudfur kept Reedpaw with him in the medicine den, pretending he's injured, and Mosspelt pretends that Primrosepaw is her daughter, and Dawnpaw was keeping up with this story well. :Tigerstar stands up and calls a Clan meeting. He announces that it was time for the trial to begin, and yowls to fetch the prisoners. Jaggedtooth vanishes into the reeds and comes back with Stonefur. Darkstripe and Boulder bring in Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Leopardstar miserably thinks how they could've just banished the half-Clan cats instead of starving them. :Tigerstar announces that there was no room in TigerClan for traitors, and says that Bluestar and Graystripe broke the Warrior Code when they took mates from RiverClan and had the kits in front of them. :TigerClan agrees with Tigerstar that there was no room for the halfhearted, and Stonefur jumps up, yowling that no one had ever questioned his loyalty. He adds that he and Mistyfoot didn't know that Bluestar was their mother until a few moons ago, and had always been loyal RiverClan warriors, and says to let any cat who thinks different to come out and prove it. Tigerstar growls at Leopardstar, saying she showed poor judgement when she chose Stonefur as deputy. Tigerstar gives Stonefur a chance to prove his loyalty to RiverClan by telling him to kill Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Leopardstar is shocked, and Stonefur growls that he takes orders from Leopardstar, and asks what she wanted him to do. Leopardstar sighs, telling him to do as Tigerstar tells him, her words hollow. Stormpaw promises to Featherpaw that they'd fight Stonefur and wouldn't let him kill them. :Stonefur turns to Tigerstar, yowling that he'd have to kill him first. Tigerstar flicks his tail to Darkstripe, telling him to kill Stonefur. The two start fighting, and Stonefur is winning, despite being half-starved. Blackfoot calls to Darkstripe, telling him to get a move on since he was fighting like a kittypet. Tigerstar growls to Blackfoot to finish the battle for Darkstripe. Blackfoot ends up killing Stonefur. Leopardstar wishes him well in StarClan. :Darkstripe asks Tigerstar to let him kill Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Tigerstar asks if he really thinks he can take on two apprentices when he couldn't take on the prisoner. Tigerstar says that the apprentices might be useful to him alive and Jaggedtooth takes them back to their prison. :The apprentices leave and so does everyone else. Leopardstar is standing alone in the clearing, and realizes that there is ThunderClan scent in the air, and recognizes the scents of Firestar, Graystripe, and a barn cat. Leopardstar doesn't react. She hopes that they rescue the prisoners, and walks over to Stonefur's body, wishing him farewell. Important Events Deaths *Reedkit *Stonefur Characters Major *Leopardstar Minor *Heavystep *Lightningcloud *Tigestar *Jaggedtooth *Stonefur *Stormpaw *Featherpaw *Darkstripe *Blackfoot *Boulder Mentioned *Reedkit *Snakekit *Reedpaw *Primrosepaw *Mosspelt *Dawnpaw *Mudfur *Mistyfoot *Bluestar *Graystripe *Firestar *Ravenpaw References and Citations Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Novellas Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Stealthfire star's Creations